prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Miami
Miami is a city located on the Atlantic coast in southeastern Florida and the county seat of Miami-Dade County, the most populous county in Florida and the eighth-most populous county in the United States with a population of 2,500,625. The 42nd largest city proper in the United States, with a population of 399,457, it is the principal, central, and most populous city of the South Florida metropolitan area, the most populous metropolis in the Southeastern United States. According to the US Census Bureau, Miami's metro area is the seventh most populous in the United States, with an estimated population of 5,547,051 in 2009. Miami is a major center and a leader in finance, commerce, culture, media, entertainment, the arts, and international trade. In 2010, Miami ranked seventh in the United States in terms of finance, commerce, culture, entertainment, fashion, education, and other sectors. It ranked thirty-third among global cities. In 2008, Forbes magazine ranked Miami "America's Cleanest City", for its year-round good air quality, vast green spaces, clean drinking water, clean streets and city-wide recycling programs. According to a 2009 UBS study of 73 world cities, Miami was ranked as the richest city in the United States, and the world's fifth-richest city in terms of purchasing power. Downtown Miami and South Florida are home to the largest concentration of international banks in the United States, and is home to many large companies both nationally and internationally. The Civic Center is a major center for hospitals, research institutes, medical centers, and biotechnology industries. For more than two decades, the Port of Miami, known as the "Cruise Capital of the World" has been the number one cruise passenger port in the world, accommodating some of the world's largest cruise ships and operations, and is currently the busiest in both passenger traffic and cruise lines. Arenas *American Airlines Arena *James L. Knight Center *Knight Center *Miami Arena *Orange Bowl *Sun Life Stadium Events *WWF House Show - January 16, 1985. *The Great American Bash 1987 - July 31, 1987. *Clash of the Champions II - June 8, 1988. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - February 10, 1990. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - February 17, 1990. *WWF Superstars of Wrestling - February 24, 1990. *Royal Rumble 1991 - January 19, 1991. *Nitro - September 11, 1995. *Nitro - January 15, 1996. *Nitro - April 6, 1998. *Nitro - August 31, 1998. *Nitro - September 6, 1999. *RAW - January 3, 2000. *Uncensored 2000 - March 19, 2000. *RAW - December 24, 2001. *RAW - June 9, 2003. *RAW - June 21, 2004. *Royal Rumble 2006 - January 29, 2006. *RAW - January 1, 2007. *Survivor Series 2007 - November 18, 2007. *ECW - April 1, 2008. *Smackdown - April 4, 2008. *ECW - July 14, 2009. *Superstars - July 16, 2009. *Smackdown - July 17, 2009. *RAW - June 7, 2010. *Superstars - June 10, 2010. *Superstars - July 8, 2010. *Survivor Series 2010 - November 21, 2010. *RAW - May 2, 2011. *WrestleMania Axxes 2012 Day 1 - March 29, 2012. *WrestleMania Axxes 2012 Day 2 - March 31, 2012. *WrestleMania XXVIII - April 1, 2012. *RAW - April 2, 2012. *Smackdown - January 11, 2013 *Hell in a Cell - October 27, 2013 *RAW - July 21, 2014 Wrestlers External Links * on Wikipedia Category:American towns